Nightmares!
by bleachfreak13
Summary: Doom ma Gaddon is locked away in Techmo's mind after being defeated by Skips. Doom spends his time tormenting Techmo in his dreams. Awaiting the day he can break free. Warning : Techmo/Skips, Blood, and Dead bodies. My first regular show story and there always need to be more Techmo/Skips because I can't find any.


**Hey guys this is a Skips x Techmo story kind of. Okay so Doom ma Gaddon isn't gone but after Skips defeated him he was locked away in Techmo's mind. Techmo is being tormented in his dreams awaiting the day Doom breaks free. Sorry about the writing I suck at English.**

Techmo yawned stretching his arms. Waking up was always so hard for the green skinned man but it could be because he never got any sleep any more. The nightmares of Doom ma Gaddon. The only time he would sleep peacefully was when he stayed at Skip's place for the night. Even then though he would still sometimes have a bad dream or two.

"Skips?" Techmo called out rubbing his eyes searching the room for his beloved. 'Damn when did the dark become so dark' he thought to himself.

"Skips?" He tried again standing from the bed and made is way to the living room. 'Where is he? How did I even get in the house? I was in Skip's garage right?' Techmo thought to himself. Blood was covering the walls the hallway.

"Something isn't right? Oh god SKIPS!" Techmo screamed in horror

There in the living room laid all of the park workers including his beloved Skips dead.

The closest to Techno was the park manger. Benson's head was busted open leaving a lot of glass on the floor. Next to him laid Pops who had a rope around his neck, hands, and feet. Pops died choking to death unable to save himself. Techmo hand touched his own neck and turned his away. High fives and muscle man where both burned to death. Bodies almost impossible to distinguish. Thomas had his horns pulled out and shoved into eyes with multiple stab wounds all over his body. Mordecai and Rigby both had small cuts all over their bodies and larger cuts on there necks and wrists. Techmo covered his mouth afraid he would throw up. Finally Techmo looked over to his beloved Skips dropping to his knees his love had a one single knife stabbed through his heart. This is sick whoever did this was sick. He buried his face in Skip's chest tears streaming down his face.

"Skips! Please don't leave me. PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE!" He screamed crying

"It's your fault you know" Techmo turned to see his Doom ma Gaddon self

"No" Techmo cried

"Yes, the look on their faces was priceless Samson" Doom laughed

"NO" He didn't lose control he couldn't have. He had Doom locked away in his mind.

"There friend killing them his lover" Doom pointed to Skips "Murdering him Hahaha It's Funny"

"Please stop" Doom only laughed at the request "His last words were so funny though Samson hahaha Don't you want to hear them" Doom grinned widened "You can fight it Samson hahaha but it looks like he was wrong"

Techmo whimpered closing his eyes. He had failed his friend. He had failed his lover. He had failed himself. He failed and now they all laid dead by his hand because he couldn't keep Doom under control. He was a Monster. He was fucking weak and he hated it.

"Why?" Techmo whispered

"Because It's time to stop running Samson."

Techmo sat up in the bed fast his breaths coming short and fast. "Dream only a dream." Techmo laid back down trying to get his breathing under control

"Samson?" Skips yawned pulling techmo against his chest "Are you okay Techmo?"

"Yeah" He answered breathing in the other man's scent "Just a Nightmare"

Skip's grabbed Techmo's face forcing him to look his lover in the eyes "Doom?" Skips questioned Techmo eyes looked away causing Skips to growl. Doom had caused his lover so much pain.

"It was so horrible Walks. He….He…he killed everyone… he killed you." Techmo cried as Skips pulled Techmo close "Skips I can feel him he's getting closer to taking over. What if I kill you?"

"That won't happen I promise"

"He's getting stronger I don't know how much longer I can keep him locked away. I'm weak Skips"

"No your strong Samson" Techmo cried

"He's coming Skips" Skips grabbed Techmo face pulling him into a soft kiss

"And we'll be ready when he gets here"

**The End**


End file.
